


Mistletoe Kiss

by NicNack4U



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is God, Complete, December - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Gay Except John Winchester and Mary Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Girls Kissing, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Good Person Chuck Shurley, Holidays, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mistletoe, Multi, Nice Chuck Shurley, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: This one is dialogue-heavy, because I'm better at dialogue than I am with descriptions no matter how hard I try to be more descriptive.There's so much more I wanted to add to this, but it's super late right now. It's currently 2:50 AM EST.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kevin Tran/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574596
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> This one is dialogue-heavy, because I'm better at dialogue than I am with descriptions no matter how hard I try to be more descriptive. 
> 
> There's so much more I wanted to add to this, but it's super late right now. It's currently 2:50 AM EST.

**Mistletoe Kiss**

Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, Rowena, Crowley (who still went by Crowley, but didn't completely hate it now when his mother called him by his birth-name, "Fergus"), and Bobby all snickered as Rowena put her finishing touches and spells on the magical mistletoe. 

It was spelled so that it _made sure_ that any established romantic couple standing underneath it _had_ to kiss. Gabriel was the first to actually come up with that idea and was about to create the festive plant himself when his lovers (Sam, Rowena and Eileen) stopped him and came up with a new plan: Gabriel would conjure up the mistletoe and Rowena would cast a powerful witches' spell on it.

The way the spell worked, Rowena had explained, is that anyone standing underneath it _must_ share a romantic kiss, no exceptions. Knowing Dean by now, of course, Rowena made sure that the spell stuck on the holiday plant. No way would Dean be able to back out of a kiss from his favorite angel now.

Everyone could very plainly see the obvious: Dean and Castiel have romantic feelings for each other. And they were all getting fed up with both men dancing around it. So, they were finally doing something about it. 

John and Mary Winchester, who Chuck/God brought back from the dead (along with everyone else that Dean and Sam were or had grown close to), just shared a chuckle as they shook their heads in amusement. 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Gabriel said with his trademark mischief. "Dean-o and Cassie are _soooo_ gonna try to kill us after they get done with their smoochy lovefest." 

Eileen giggled and nodded.

"Och, aye," Rowena agreed. She smirked. "But it'll be totally worth it in the end, eh?" She then elegantly shrugged. "Besides, Charles can just bring us back with the snap of his fingers." She pointed to Chuck in mirth. 

"Ah," Chuck winced. "I'm hoping they _don't_ kill you all after this. Getting you all back here was an absolute _bitch,_ and I think doing it again will be even harder." 

Chuck winced again. Just _thinking_ about the things he had to do to get everyone back for Sam and Dean made Chuck wish he hadn't made a deal with Billie, the new Death. He missed the old one. At least with the old one, all you had to do for him to get him to agree with you is do his job for a certain amount of hours and bring him food. But Billie? Nah, she's a total hard-ass. At least, to him she is. 

Rowena raised an eyebrow at Chuck in challenge. "Well then, Charles; we'll just have to make sure Pretty Boy and Feathers kiss, won't we?"

"Alright!" Charlie cheered. "Operation: Destiel is a go!" 

"'Operation: Destiel'?" Sam repeated in amusement with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged. "Sounded better than 'Deastiel' or whatever." Everyone else nodded or shrugged in agreement. 

"Hey," Jody spoke up. "Where are those two, anyway?" 

"Hunting a vampire coven near here," Sam answered. "They should be back soon, though. So, we should probably _not_ look like we're up to something." 

"Oh," Donna said. "You bet'cha." She nodded her head away from the group. "Let's read up on some more lore together, Jodes?" 

"You bet'cha," Jody replied with a flirty, teasing grin. They walked off towards the library together, teasing each other playfully and laughing. 

Claire, Alex and Kaia shared amused, happy looks and laughed as well. 

"I'm betting on Cas to make the first move," Claire then said. Alex and Kaia shared knowing looks.

"Same," they said. 

"Mhm," Alex hummed. "Dean is soooo down deep in denial. Still. After all this time." She shook her head. 

"Tell me about it, girl," Kaia answered. "It's so ridiculous. Honestly, I know we love Dean and Cas and all, but how we deal with those two's denial, I don't even know." 

"Well, wonder no more dears, because tonight is the night Dean and Castiel _finally_ become a couple," Rowena teased with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Hey," Gabriel protested playfully. "I wouldn't look so smug if I were you, Ro. This was mainly _my_ idea, after all." 

"Och, yes. Forgive me, Mr. King of Pranks. How could I possibly forget?" Rowena shot back sarcastically, sharing a playful, teasing and loving look with him and Sam. 

"That's right, Firecracker. And don't you forget it," Gabriel winked at Rowena and Sam. Eileen rolled her eyes and giggled again.

John and Mary shared laughs together at their extended family's antics. 

Dorothy, who was sitting next to Charlie, watched the events unfold with interest. "Fascinating how a poisonous plant became a symbol of Christmastime tradition." 

"Yeah," Charlie nodded in enthusiasism. "I know it looks and sounds weird, babe. But trust me..." She smiled in humor and remembered past times of kissing underneath the mistletoe in Christmases of her past. She sighed happily. "... it's _fun_." 

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it until you and I can share a kiss underneath it." 

Kevin and his new girlfriend - who's name was Natasha and nicknamed Nat and he met her shortly after being brought back by God - shook their heads and left the War Room of the bunker to join Jody, Donna and Donatello in the library. Donatello had decided to hole himself up in the library until Dan and Castiel got back. 

Jack looked confused as he tilted his head in the same manner Castiel usually does when he's clueless. "But, I don't understand. How is a poisonous plant festive and romantic?" 

Sam, Rowena and Gabriel shared a look. Who was going to tell him the history and tradition of mistletoe? Should they wait until Dean and Castiel got back? 

"Um," Eileen spoke, her hands flying at top-speed as she used American Sign-Language (ASL). "Maybe it would be better Sam, if you and me told him? But, we could wait until Dean and Cas get back?" She punctuated with an eyebrow raise. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah; Um, that sounds like a - ...That's a good idea." 

"Okay, then," Jack shrugged happily and went back to conversing with his boyfriend - a boy his physical-age named James. They met just a little bit after Jack and everyone else came back to life. 

"Well, I for one am glad that Sam, Gabriel and Rowena put that idea of theirs to work. 'Bout time those two idjits finally 'fessed up," Bobby piped up in his usual gruff-but-soft way. 

"Ahh, yes," Crowley smirked at Bobby, knocking Bobby's shoulder with his playfully. "But, friendly reminder, pet: It was _me_ who got the ball rolling in _our_ relationship." He sighed dramatically. 

"Had I not," he continued. "We'd've been just as bad as Squirrel and Wings, you and I." 

"Yeah, well..." Bobby shrugged uncomfortably. 

Crowley's smirk softened into a fond smile. "Yes, I do know, Mr. Grumpy Gills." 

They shared a laugh and Bobby tried to dodge Crowley's pre-mistletoe kisses. 

"Ooohhh!!" Becky squealed happily to Chuck. They picked their relationship back up and started dating again the very moment everyone in the Winchester brothers' extended family came back to life. "I can _not_ wait to write a fic about this!" 

Chuck smiled and chuckled. "Aww but babe, can't I write about it in my books first?" 

Becky's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But, I thought you stopped writing your books after Sam and Dean asked you to?"

Chuck smiled self-deprecatingly and shrugged. "Yeah, they did back when I was writing them. And, I gotta admit, what I wrote was _crap_. But, with their permission and approval, I can write a better series of events for them." 

"Would they go for that? Would they let you?" she asked dubiously. 

Chuck shrugged nervously. "I hope so. This party, and being here with everyone on this holiday.... It's given me so much hope and so many great ideas, and so much writing material. I'm feeling super inspired. So, I mean, yeah; I really hope Sam and Dean are gonna be okay with me writing about them again." 

He then looked at her in askance. "What about you, Becks? You still writing Sam and Dean together or...?" 

"Or," Becky confirmed. "I'm firmly Team Destiel now." 

Suddenly, the Impala's loud engine could be heard. Everyone panicked and tried to act and look normal, pretending to be busy as they heard Dean and Castiel enter the bunker in mid-conversation. 

"... - and, oh man, did you _see_ the looks on those vamps faces when you showed up right behind me?" Dean was asking Cas as they entered the War Room. 

"Yes, Dean," Castiel agreed, nodding. "I admit, seeing them so afraid of the very sight of me when I hadn't even done anything to them yet was quite amusing." 

"Yeah!" Dean crowed. "Ha! Dude, that was fun." He clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "We should do that again soon, Cas. Just you and me, buddy." 

Everyone else in the room smirked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ha! The idea of Dean very firmly clinging to his supposed heterosexuality really was very funny. Please! As if calling Castiel "Dude" and "Man" and "Buddy" erased Dean's bisexuality. As if it erased Dean's very romantic and sexual feelings for the Angel of the Lord. 

... Aaaand there they go again with their "profound bond". Also known as them just wordlessly staring into each others' eyes for a very long moment. 

Finally, their staring got to be too much, so Sam pointedly cleared this throat and grinned from his usual spot: at the War Room table, sitting with his head buried in his laptop until he noticed his brother and best friend had come back home. "Ah, hey guys. Good hunt?" 

It was hilarious how fast Dean and Castiel seperated to a much more society-approved level of contact. They were now standing side-by-side in front of Sam. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean grinned back at his brother in a too-casual manner. "Yeah, good hunt. Staked 'em all through the heart, easy-peasy." He then chuckled as he continued speaking. 

"But - you - you should've seen the looks on their faces! When we first got there, they were rightfully scared of me, but that ain't nothin' compared to how downright frightened they were when they saw Cas." 

He chuckled some more and even Castiel and Sam joined in. 

"So," Dean sobered up. "What's up, Sammy? You look like you're up to somethin'." 

"Wha - What?" Sam tried to scoff and brush Dean's suspicions off. "No, no, dude. Not up to anything." 

"Riiiight," Dean nodded, unconvinced. He smirked. "I know what you're up to, Sammy. Can't fool me, 'cause I'm your older brother and I know you're bad at lying." 

Sam scoffed again. "Whatever. So anyway, party's already started. Charlie's idea." 

"Cool," Dean replied. "Drinks and food?"

"Uh, duh," Sam said. "Left them in the kitchen 'til you got back, though." 

"No problem-o," Dean shrugged. "Cas and I'll just go get 'em." 

Cas nodded. "Of course, Dean." 

Sam smirked to himself as Dean led Cas to the bunker's kitchen. 


End file.
